Traveler's Tales:Old verses New
by Kylandor
Summary: Dexter sends a trio of shinobi to locate Aku, their travels take them to Mahora and another planet, but that is nothing new for the Traveler Ray Zenji. T for violence, depictions of war and flirtious diologe.
1. Chapter 1

In the year 2000, a boy became a genius, in the year 2003, that boy had already built a company that focused on two business trades.

In the Year 2010, that boy made a friend with a traveler of worlds.

The Science of Space Exploration and power generation...

And the tricky and bloody science of war.....

This company was called DexCorp after it's founder, Dexter Boy Genius

Dexter hated two organizations fiercely, he hated DarkCorp, and he hated the Wizard School system centered around Hogwarts in the British Alps, but most importantly, he hated their descendants, after Dexter destroyed the Hogwarts system, he realised that from their ashes, another similar system rose to control Earth's psionics, this was the Magister Magi and their Minister Magi, also known to the world as the Magistria System, but DexCorp figured out everything....about their origins, beign from Earth's great ancestors the Valkyria and Those from another world, Procyon VIII [Eight]... and both hated each other fiercely, as a result, they were separated, East, West, North, South and more importantly at present, Old and New, Magic and Science....

These are the tales of a traveler who aims to unite all sides into one system, this traveler will go so far as to work with an organization that seeks the death of his childhood friend....

The Traveler's Tales have begun.

* * *

Chapter One - The Traveler returns to Earth

* * *

Dexter stood in the Men in Black's HQ, which he had worked so hard to capture, DexCorp now had full monopoly on Extra-Terrestial Trade and affairs, going so far as to state that DexCorp represents all of Earth, only three nations' governments know about aliens now.

The United States of America

The Russian Federation

and The People's Republic of China

But Dexter stares at one group of humans in particular as he says to himself "He has returned eh?"

* * *

DexCorp Starport 01 Arrival Hangar, Ex-M.I.B. HQ, New York City. Date:2010, April 15, Thursday, Noon Eastern Seaboard Time

* * *

Ray stood there as he notice Naruto eating his recently bought snickers bar, Naruto then says "So this is your Earth huh? it's so different, the landmasses, the food, even the currency, how do you hold your capital with green paper with dead leaders on them!? Ryo is easier to back up because of it's actual value.." Ray then says "Now now Naruto, they faced this problem over one hundred years ago when they decided to focus on Paper cash instead of gold coins and nuggets, besides I don't see Sakura having any problem, although she has picked up Tsunade's gambling habits... let's not go to Vegas with her along." Naruto then says "What is wrong with Vegas, its a city in the desert right?" Ray whispers to Naruto "The majority of the city is filled with casinos and gambling places like Tanzaku town in the Land of fire..." Naruto then says "Ah, right, but you know, Sakura didn't pick up Grandma Tsunade's bad luck, but rather wins almost every time..." Ray then says "Well someone who wins every time in a Modern casino usually has a problem or two with security..."

Sakura walks back from the local slot machine in the Starport and says "I won first prize, two thousand USD [United States Dollars], on first try too, I'd play again but the rules are to stop if you either win two thousand in multiple awards or when you reach jackpot, cheapskates..." Ray then says "Now now, Dexter put that rule to avoid having one airport losing all it's income, besides, the dollar is a local currency, unlike Procyon VIII there is no world currency, the closest thing to a world currency however is the dollar, although that's because America does most of the buying recently..." Naruto then says "Anyway, why are we here..." Ray then says "Due to DexCorp's sudden appearance, a Extragalactic alien called Aku has went into hiding on another world to build up an army, as of yet we have no knowledge on his whereabouts, but rumors are that he is working with an organization to topple all governments and replace them with a single Imperial government similar to ancient Japanese shogun states."

Dexter walks in front of the trio and says "Raymond Zenji, long time no see..." Ray then says "Hey, it's Dexter McDowell himself.." Dexter then says "Please stop saying my last name, I don't like being related to, her...." Ray then says "Ah but so what, it's not like you're going to meet your distant cousin any time soon, even if she is very old..." Naruto then says "How old is she..." Ray then says "Oh I don't know exactly, but she was ten during the outbreak of the Hundred year's war so... I would say over five hundred..." Naruto then says "Is she even still alive?" Ray then says "Yeah she's a vampire so she doesn't age..." Naruto then says "So she's like Tsunade then..." Ray then says "Yeah if Tsunade decided to stay in her 10 year old form for all eternity then yeah she's like an evil, violent and powerful Tsunade..." Naruto then says "Tsunade is already violent...." Sakura then says "Strong too..." Ray then says "Enough about Dex's family history let's get on to the de-briefing room already..."

* * *

Debriefing Barracks, Ex-MIB Head's Office, New York. Time of Day 2:15 PM

* * *

Dexter began to talk about the situation with the decline of the Wizardry Schools and then said "Aku's organizational ties have been found, but the location of the planet he is on is unknown, but we have found a way to get there...." Ray then says "Stargate Address?" Dexter then says "No, a two-way weekly, sometimes monthly Planetary Warpgate, around Stonehenge..." Naruto then says "So we have to attack Stonehenge then..." Dexter then says "An attack will start a massive conflict too soon and they may shut down the gates, forcing us to start searching the some 100,000 light years of the galaxy's expanses which would take about the six hundred years with DexCorp's technology...."

Ray then says "So what do we do..."

Dexter then says "For Sakura it won't be difficult but as for you and Naruto...."

Ray then says "Continue Dexter, don't pause for drama..."

Dexter then says "Very well, Sakura Haruno, you will enroll for Mahora All Girl's dormitory school in Yokohama, Naruto, you will pose as Sakura's brother who has no residence but Sakura's old home which is to be stated as sold, as a result you will be allowed to enroll and stay at the facility, however Ray will not have a massive cover, he will simply be a DexCorp Educational Adviser like the many I have sent to Holy Forest (Despite the strange student's and stranger homeroom teacher's messes) and other underdeveloped countries amongst the world... as a result you will be there to introduce various advanced scientific calculations to genius students as a separate study, and will be tutoring two people, Chachamaru and Hakase, sorry but I can't think of a good cover and two homeless brothers is too bad a cover... as a result you will simply be an official DexCorp representative.."

Ray then says "Got it."

Dexter then says "Dismissed, you leave for Yokohama at 0400 tomorrow via Boeing 747 at New York International Airport, here are your passes and travel visas, don't lose them as you are going to be immigrating to Japan with False US Citizen IDs, but Ray has no need for one, after all he is known internationally as a traveler and claims to serve no country as all have fallen from morality (Can't disagree with that, look at the TV shows nowadays), good luck and God be with you." Ray then says "Understood Dexter, squad seven, move out..."

* * *

Meanwhile inside Aku's Palace, 78 million km from Earth

* * *

Aku stood in his Palace as he said "I see, this is a troubling developement, that boy may hinder our plans, as promised you will rule this world and I shall rule Earth, but first you must destroy the gate systems to prevent DexCorp from destroying me, and then we only have one enemy, that man, now go and destroy the Capital's gate first!"

A white haired boy stood up from his honor kneel and said "Understood Lord Aku, I shall go now..."

Aku then says "Do not fail me, Fate..."

* * *

A tavern in a desert town

* * *

A samurai in a white Kimino and wearing a straw hat walks in the doors and quickly uses his Katana to slice in half a robotic swordsman that was about to decapitate him with a sword and sits down at the counter before saying "Sorry for the mess, I'll have a lemon tea please." The Tavernkeeper then says "You pay up front here, sixty dashmas and don't worry, we're used to that sort of thing around here." The Samurai hands him a bag with sixty dashmas and after a minute receives his lemon tea, he smells it first and then begins to drink it slowly.

* * *

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - The Samurai's Quest and The Traveler's Mission

* * *

Summary - The Traveler has been to the Naruto world and recently returned to Earth only to be given another "Travel Assignment" from Dexter McDowell A.K.A. Dexter Boy Genius

The Traveler sets out to deal with Mahora Academy and meanwhile a lone Samurai begins his quest to hunt down an Evil Shadow

* * *

Yokohama Airport, April 16th, 11:45 AM

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Ray arrived at the airport and went their separate ways, Naruto and Sakura went towards Mahora directly while Ray headed towards the nearby DexCorp Office Structure for his new clothes, he wasn't going to be a simple joe who DexCorp hired...

* * *

DexCorp Operational Control of Japanese Pacific Coast Barracks, Current Non-Combat Staff - 400, Current Reserve Combat Staff - 22,000, Current Unmanned AI Infantry Force - 41,135

30 minutes later...

* * *

Ray walked out of the locker room in a Black/Gold Military Uniform where the nametag on his blue military cap read in Japanese "Ray Zenji, DexCorp Foreign Affairs and Educational Active-duty Officer".

After he was in his new clothing Ray walked down to the Armory, he stared at the assortment of weapons and noticed the Guard nearby who saluted him, Ray saluted back and then said "The usual, a durantium composite Katana, a Mk-23 SOCOM Pulse Mod and a M-92d Tactical SaberRifle. (Looks like a G36 but has a more futuristic look and fires Plasma bursts instead of bullets and has an energy count per battery for up to 30 discharges, fully automatic and capable of discharging 1250 Bursts per minute)"

Ray walked out looking unarmed, however a purple/orange colored watch on his right hand seemed to stand out from his uniform. Ray began to walk to the Garage like part of the building and got onto a Harley Davidson motorcycle and rode towards Mahora Academy with a serious face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Magical World (As the mages call it)

* * *

The Samurai looks at a map of the magical world and a flyer about a fighting tournement and says "This Nagi Springfield who will be heading to Osita soon might have information on Aku, I've entered the tournament so I'll be able to face off against him, hopefully he won't be too powerful..."

The Samurai puts the map and flyer into wallet which he places inside the confides of his Kimino, he then gets up from his sitting position and puts out the campfire he had running, and proceeds to walk across a vast desert, suddenly a Sandworm rips out of the desert and dives at the Samurai who jumps back losing his staw hat and draws his Katana, suddenly the Sandworm talks and says "You are Samurai Jack, one who is wanted for sixty thousand dashmas and I am Theodore Ferald (hours of random European middle names later) de Sandworm, and you will die!" Jack sighs and rushes at the Sandworm which begins to rush towards the brave samurai and seems to eat him, however Jack's sword slices through the Sandworm's head and Jack jumps out, shouting a battle cry and slams his Sword into the worm's head, which decapitates the creature and Jack pulls out a cloth and cleans the blade of the creature's green blood, Jack then sheaths his blade and grabs his straw hat that fell on the ground, puts it on and resumes his long walk to the place called Osita.

* * *

Dexter's Lab, California

* * *

Dexter stares at the clipboard with the production report attached, he then looks up to the window he installed so he could see the outside and says to himself "This won't take that long, summer is coming up and according to our information, the Gate will open up a few weeks from now, and a child teacher has the ambition to head to search for someone, in fact his childhood friend, what was her name again... Anya, is heading to Japan via Airline, this means that there is a high chance they will set out soon, and if not, there's always next time. Once they are in the Magistria's world, they can ignite a subspace/tachyon beacon and no matter where or when the Magistria exists, we can bring the full scale might of DexCorp's navy and Artificial Intelligence Drones to bear on them... it is just a matter of time....

* * *

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Forced Hand

* * *

Mahora Academy

* * *

Ray walked out of the academy sighing, he met up with Naruto and Sakura and then said "We don't have a choice, we have to hunt them down before they leave for Mundus Magicus, and we have to hurry."

Naruto then said "Where are we to find them?" Ray pauses then says "Stonehenge, United Kingdom..."

* * *

Days later, United Kingdom, Stonehenge, the tales begin

* * *

Ray, Naruto and Sakura were staring at the formation, Ray then said to Sakura "Report to Dexter Sakura-chan, I have a bad feeling about this...." Sakura was about to object when she noticed Ray's serious face, even Naruto had the same gut feeling that something was going to transpire, something big... Sakura nodded and left the grounds without being detected, suddenly the entire region was filled with light, Sakura barely but successfully escaped the warpgate's activation...

* * *

Mundus Magicus, Capital City's Warpgate

* * *

Ray and Naruto immediately used Stealth Ninjustu to avoid detection, and they blended in with Negi's party undetected and after a while, a grey haired boy began to attack the party, within a few minutes, everyone was teleported to random locations...

* * *

Jungle Reigons of Mundus Magicus

* * *

Ray and Naruto looked around their new surroundings and Ray noticed two dots in the sky, Ray then says "Phobos and Deimos, we are on Mars, prepare the ninjustu Naru-"

Ray was interrupted by a roar and suddenly a dragon's massive claws began to slam into the duo, but Naruto and Ray jumped back to fast for the Dragon to hit them, unknownst to Ray and Naruto is that they were being watched by a confused green haired girl with glasses.

Naruto performs Kage bunshin no Justu without handsigns and throws his clone at the dragon which causes an explosion, Ray also forms Kagebunshin without handsigns but instead his clones become engulfed in electrical currents as they rush at the dragon like moving, living swords. Naruto forms a kage bunshin with handsigns and begins to form Futon:Rasen-Shuriken without entering Sage mode, and proceeds to throw it towards the Dragon causing a massive impact, the Dragon which is moving too slow to counterattack, gets decapitated by one of Ray's Raiton Kage-bunshin.

After the battle the observing girl is ambushed by a squid like monster, but Ray jumps into the fray instantly sending a massive air blast towards the creature sending it flying just as it was using a cloth-dissolving fluid to melt the girl's footwear, however Ray stares at it with hatred as he forms two Rasengans and sends lighting chakra into them, causing them to swirl with electrical force and he jumps into the air shouting "Rasengan Raiton Blaze!" before slamming both the rasengans into the air causing thousands of independent lighting bolts to slam into the creature, leaving behind no trace of it's existence other then smoldering ashes.

Just as Naruto jumps into the area, a ten year old and another green haired girl walk into the area, Ray stares at the kid and then says "Despite our differences, we may have to work together, Negi Springfield..."

The kid is completely confused and so is the girl that is near him (although in a near emotionless state and not as much as the first green haired girl.)

* * *

DexCorp Operational Command of Wales region in United Kingdom

* * *

Dexter then said "I detected an energy surge from said region, but now that I have confirmation that it was not DarkCorp, their base must be on Mars, but this was a Dimensional Gate, not a warpgate, Sakura, there is no way we can provide reinforcements to Naruto and Ray Zenji.. we just have to wait, but don't worry, they can handle themselves even if all of Akatsuki suddenly revived and challenged them at once...

* * *

To be continued....


End file.
